Undercover
by Mushee-chan
Summary: AU Spyfic. Lizzie Bennet of P.R.I.D.E goes on a dangerous covert mission in an attempt to rescue her best friend and fellow agent Charlotte. With the help of rival agent Darcy, Lizzie goes on a wild goose in which is full of surprises, some of which are fatal. Multi-fic, R&R
1. Undercover

|Prologue & Chapter 1|

"Agent Bennet… Agent Bennet can you hear me?"

As I try to open my eyes, pain sears through my head from the sudden bright, white light. White. That's the only thing I can see. Needles that pierce my body all over, causes my body to flush with heat.

"Where is he – Darcy and – where's Charlotte?" I manage to choke out as I attempt to bring life back into my stiff limbs. The aching pain in my shoulders throbs, my voice hoarse. I attempt to move my head first. I groan a loud as a sharp pain in the back of my head causes my ears to begin ringing again. I struggle to keep my eyes open because of the painful glare of the sterile while lights and instead settle on letting them flutter shut. My body burns and the painful pressure in my head slowly drains away as I patiently wait for someone to answer me.

As sudden heaviness in my chest begins to cause me to become short of breath. _Charlotte, where is she? And Darcy – he…_

I feel myself begin to tear up as the horrible memories surge my mind at once causing a wave of pain to wash over me once more. "Charlotte, Charlotte" I rasp. I jerk forward out of the bed, my arms flailing in a futile attempt to find her, to know she's alive. Bright lights flash before my eyes, the sterile white room closing in.

Deliriously, I quickly rip out of iv drip from my arm and begin the painful climb out of the bed. Several pairs of hands suddenly gently push me back on the bed but I resist. I feel sharp pricks in my arms and suddenly my body is once again heavy as it makes its slow descent back onto the bed.

"Oh for goodness sake Lizzie, don't be stupid". Dad? "Bingley! What state is she at? Any little piece of information will stop Mrs Bennet ` squawking at me"

"I just injected morphine into her blood system. The pain should slowly begin to leave her body and her bruises as you see, are already beginning to fade. Her recovery will be a slow process but she'll be fine. For the time being she just has to rest. The morphine has numbed her nerves system but it won't last for long. Her blood pressure is..."

Charlotte.

"Restrain her, now please. I don't want her leaving this hospital bed until I clear her, understood?" I heard my father sigh. Why strap me down? Does he not see that I need to finish my mission? To save my best friend?

As I try to break free, my arms begin to flail around frantically. My eyes burn as the vivid lights behind my eyes continually flicker, my heart racing.

And all within a moment, I once again feel a small pinch in my arm and begin to fade into the dark oblivion once again.

"Darcy, he died to save Charlotte – he died and I didn't get to say goodbye." I whimper quietly while feeling myself being drawn away from reality again into a vortex of darkness.

* * *

"Agent Bennet, report to the head office" rang the overhead speaker system. Lizzie sighed in exasperation and looked directly into the blinking camera hidden amongst the books Germany's Most Wanted Serial Killers and Gemma's Special recipes.

Lizzie was yet again hiding in her Father's personal library, also known as Commander Bennett also known as Papa. The overhead speaker began to crackle back to life again as Lizzie peered into the camera, cross-eyed and cheeks squished. "Now Lizzie" sighed the tired voice that rang through the hallways of the institute. Chuckling to herself, Lizzie jumped from the window seat, tucked behind the World History archive. Tucking her worn, rolled up paperback of the Bell Jar, Lizzie began a slow trail to her father is office. She didn't expect anything more than a simple fatherly scold for hacking into the security system for fun again or even for hiding Collin's latest report on chemically enhancing the – whatever.

Walking down the lengthy hall, Lizzie's fingers began to trace the deeply engraved and embellished names of all the previous spies who worked for P.R.I.D.E, Pemberley's Renowned Intelligence and Discreet Espionage. P.R.I.D.E was founded in Pemberley Derbyshire centuries before and still remains today as one of the largest, most successful spy institutes in the world (even though technically they don't exist).

P.R.I.D.E has divisions and covert cells amongst some of the most remote areas in the world, automatically becoming one of the most clandestine active institutes in the world; the best part of it being its non-existency.

Drawing closer to her father's office, Lizzie discretely crossed her fingers hoping for her father to announce the urgency of a new mission and quickly send her off in a super jet with a bunch of explosives and deadly weapons. Of course, each time he summoned her to his office, is was more than often for her to speak to her mother about how her day has been and if mission "find Lizzie a husband before I die so I can have lots of grandbaby's" was accomplished. And each time Lizzie would say no. And each time her mother would email her a new list of possibilities.

Reaching the broad brazilian rosewood door, Lizzie turned the stiff brass handle and with a gentle push, entered her father's office. The wooden-panelled walls had been freshly polished as there was still a lingering lemon aurora that seemed to overwhelm Lizzie as her eyes suddenly started watering. Her eyes widened at the surprisingly ordered and clean office.

"It'll wear off in a minute Lizzie" her father smirked as he gestured to the empty couch on the far wall. "Hilda decided my office needed a spring clean even though I insisted that –

"It needed a spring clean two springs ago Papa, I don't even know how you were able to work in that mess" marvelled Lizzie. She quickly swiped two fingers across the top of the fireplace appreciating the lack of dust. "If anything she needed to bleach the whole room".

Plopping herself down on the worn sofa, Lizzie observed her father. He was once again absorbed not in paperwork or a good novel but with his train collection. With a little girl's fascination, she watched her father's gentle brush strokes as he painted a carriage royal blue. As a child Lizzie would sit down for hours watching her father as he absorbed himself into his favourite pass time. "Even after all these years, I still don't understand how you manage to sustain such patience and ease."

"Patience is an art that this generation lacks. As I've always said, a spy's patience will always achieve more than force. " Chuckled her father is response. He gently set down his paint brush and removed his glasses, resting his tired old blue eyes on her expectant face. Clearing his throat, he pulled open a draw with a freshly filed stack of papers that caused Lizzie to squeal with excitement before he could even properly take them out. "Now Lizzie" started her father. "I mean _Agent Bennet,_ P.R.I.D.E is in need of two agents who are qualified to undertake this important assignment. This is an eyes-only file agent that you must burn as soon as you have finished reading it. What you are about to read will shock you that I advise you read it twice.

Sobering quickly, Lizzie grabbed the file from her father's. Her eyes quickly scanned through the file and as advised read again. Her face betrayed no signs of shock or excitement but instead she gently placed the file into the burn box beside her father's desk.

Even though Lizzie betrayed no sign of emotion, inside her heart was breaking and her stomach twisting tightly in angst. "Who am I assigned with Commander? Who am I assigned with to save my best friend?" Her eyes burned hot with tears but her voice carried strong throughout the quietness of the room. With a pitying glance, her father lightly tapped her hand. With a quick clearing of his throat Commander Bennet sat up straighter while slipping his spectacles carefully back onto his face. " Elizabeth, let me introduce you to the son of an old aliase of mine…"

Elizabeth sensed the broad door gently being pushed open with ease and with the cool breeze, was the strong smell of coffee. Elizabeth swiveled in her seat to meet a pair of emotionless forest-green eyes and a carefully formed smirk. He casually leaned against the door frame while sporting a freshly pressed black suit.

"… Mr. William Darcy".

* * *

 **AN:/ So I wrote this a while back and I still think it has potential, but i'll leave this here to see if it gains interest so please R &R. **


	2. Introductions

**|Chapter 2 |**

* * *

"So, you're the famous Agent Lizzie Bennet?"

Lizzie's face contorted in disgust at the way he said her name, as if he was _tasting_ the words that rolled around his tongue. She caught the way he had assessed her within a few quick blinks, how his eyebrows had rose and dropped in a "meh notion". Lizzie's eyes narrowed into lethal slits and she refused to urge to growl. He pointedly made the effort to ignore her as he brushed past her and reached out to shake the commander's outstretched hand. His smirk fell as he firmly accepted the hand, curtly nodding as he lowly and respectively said "Commander".

"Agent Darcy, thank you for coming so quickly, how is your father?"

"Very well thank you sir" he replied, and sat on the chair gestured to by the Commander.

"Still a golf player is he our Frank?" he chuckled gruffly as he eased his way back into his seat.

"Yes sir, but no better a player than last year" he teased. He flashed a grin as the Commander guffawed, much to Lizzie's horror. Her eyes had widened at her father's smile of content as she watched the exchange of light banter between the two men. They were very familiar with each other that much was clear but Lizzie knew most of her father's aliases, something she made a part of her general knowledge a long time ago. _Agent Darcy_ had never once been mentioned before.

With a small smile of satisfaction, Commander Bennet slowly rose from his desk as if to dismiss the two agents, informing Darcy that Agent Bennet would fill him in on the details of the mission.

"No"

Both men turned to look at a very stern looking Lizzie whose arms had crossed stubbornly over her chest. The Commander sighed, his body drooping wearily. He knew his daughter was very picky with who she worked with in the field and even who she had on comms, but this time she couldn't afford to be, especially as all there other active agents were currently stationed elsewhere.

"No?" Darcy repeated haughtily, his voice held a tone of disbelief and amusement. He saw that her face was blank and that she was perfectly serious in her outright refusal to work with him. He found himself smiling – he had expected nothing else.

"No" she said again. She ignored the warning glare of her father. "I'll go solo"

"Too dangerous" her father shot back.

"Find me an agent I know and trust and I'll _consider_ taking them with me"

"Agent Bennet, we don't have time for this-"

"What about Byson?"

"On a well-deserved break – ah, no let me finish - all our other agents are either on assignments or are on holidays as well". Commander Bennet shook his head as Lizzie childishly slumped in her seat with a pout. "Lizzie," he began softly, "I have sourced this agent from a trusted ally _especially_ for this mission. I should not even be permitting you to go on an assignment as your - _personal -_ feelings could compromise the mission alone". He stopped her retort with the raising of his hand and continued. "Please trust me as your Commander and Father that Agent Darcy is _very_ capable in assisting you on this mission.

"I think I'll be the judge of that" she grumbled, her posture relaxing slightly as she reluctantly resigned to her father's words.

"Come Agent Bennet, let's play nice shall we? After all, we are _professionals_ , aren't we?" he goaded a little, his expression smug as he stood and straightened out his tailored jacket. He turned towards her and offered her his hand.

She stood and shook his hand. She flashed him a pretty smile to which he contently nodded to himself, satisfied that she had complied. That was until she grabbed him by his tie, wrapping it tightly around her fist and yanking him sharply, bringing him down to her level. The material of the tie strained painfully against his neck but he didn't flinch or move, instead he steadily returned her glare.

"Now let me make this clear, Agent _Darcy_ , as spymaster you will follow my orders and do as _I say_ , you will take this assignment very seriously and if at any stage you compromise my identity, the assignment or this institute in general, not only will I skin you alive, but I will _burn_ you. And when I say burn I mean I will expose your identity not only to the C.I.A or M.I.6 but to the lovely terrorist organisations that you have been running away from the past year"

"How did you-"

"I know a rogue asset when I see one" she spat, shoving him away. "Cocky, dressed all suave as if they are above the rest of us, someone who relies on luck to complete a mission rather than diligence and skill," she jabbed her finger in his chest accusingly; " _You_ are a waste of my time". She glanced towards Commander who looked bemused by it all and had decided to return his attention to his train set.

She stormed out of the office with a mutter of "trusted ally my arse".

Darcy stood there with a small smile as he slowly loosened his tie. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me"

* * *

 **A.N/** So last summer I posted chap 1 of this fanfiction to see if it gained interest. Well it did and I have decided to continue the fanfiction, it's been ages but I have been story planning this fic for a while. This chapter is quite short but hopefully future chapters will be lengthier. I will try my very best to update frequently :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
